


坠海

by Marrrrrrrs0407



Category: Babys - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrrrrrrs0407/pseuds/Marrrrrrrs0407
Summary: 「愿你不再失眠」小说家×音乐剧演员没什么逻辑，是我的失眠产物。注意是互攻
Relationships: 诚不棋我
Kudos: 3





	坠海

钟嘉诚从床上爬下去，捡起地上用过的安全套扔进酒店垃圾桶。踏进浴室的前一刻，他突然扭头问龚子棋，我们这样算什么。

龚子棋愣了一下才应到，炮友吧。

他们刚结束一场餍足的性爱，空气里弥漫着情欲的味道。站在开到最大的花洒下，钟嘉诚思考自己为什么会问那个问题。浴室的蒸汽蒸得他有些发晕，涓热的水流淌过他精壮的身躯，冲刷掉腿上残留的粘液。像是爱抚。

一会该问问他喜不喜欢水这个意象。

年轻人通常是脑一热就上床了。

大家生活压力都大，对打炮的要求也就放宽了。下面合拍，或者至少脸对胃口。满足以上两个条件基本可以纳入长期床伴名单了。

一来二去龚子棋和钟嘉诚也就上了不少次床。二十来岁的年轻人，正处于某种介于青春期的焦虑和成年人的疲乏间的状态，做起来没什么节制。龚子棋演音乐剧，有时要脱些衣服，加上粉丝眼尖，裸露在外的皮肤上出现一个可疑的红痕就会被分析来分析去。所以钟嘉诚一般都咬在没人看得见的地方。龚子棋就随意些了。钟嘉诚没什么要抛头露面的场合，他是小说家，在哪里留什么痕迹都不会被过多过问。不过龚子棋也没钟嘉诚那么爱啃就是了。

谁上谁下是真的不太固定。floating，固定有时会压抑真我。索性也就不要固定关系。打炮本来就随性，不固定上下位就更随性了。

做的时候喜欢抱着对方啃对方的脸。小说家天生文人气质，毫无保留地搬到了床上。但是顶得是真狠，一遍遍撞到最深处，唇里溢出的是我爱你。

龚子棋毛病少些。他一般干得多，话更少。钟嘉诚是有些迷恋他的。自由气质让他像是难捉住的盛夏的风。

龚子棋看过钟嘉诚写的东西，模棱两可的，好像他们奇怪的关系。哪一次睡到一半，他突然惊醒，发现旁边的位置是凉的。摸到外屋去，发现那人是在写作。

怎么不睡觉起来写啊。他倚靠在门边，点起一支万宝路。零星的火光闪落，钟嘉诚只能捕捉到一抹残影。

想起来什么就写什么。他笑笑。

某些时候龚子棋不知道两个人是什么时候出了问题。钟嘉诚也是他无法掌握的那种。他探头去看钟嘉诚写的东西，钟嘉诚喜欢纸质手稿，他说纸张与笔尖接触的感觉是电子设备无法比拟的。

手稿上散落着残碎的不连贯的句子。龚子棋努力半天，也没拼出一个完整的故事。他憋了会，没忍住问，你这写的是什么。

新题材。

又是那些酸唧唧的东西？

嗯。差不多，也不全对。发表后再给你看。

龚子棋演出很累。他最近更加沉默寡言，尤其体现在做的时候。操人的时候沉默，被人顶弄的时候也沉默，顶多是喉中溢出一两声破碎的低吟。钟嘉诚会在半夜醒来的时候看见窗边龚子棋的背影。他最近烟瘾愈来愈大，只能从烟雾缭绕中窥见隐约的一角。

子棋。他突然叫住对方。为什么要当音乐剧演员呢。

爱好。你怎么醒了，快回去睡觉。

钟嘉诚踩着拖鞋踱到窗边，借支烟。

我还以为你不抽烟。龚子棋睥他一眼，认识这么久都没见过你抽烟。

是吗。钟嘉诚笑笑。我们认识有多久了。

小半年了吧。

那是说我们上床也有小半年了。钟嘉诚没头没脑地抛出这么一句。

没人接。

不知所云的对话最后打住了。龚子棋第二天没有演出，两个人索性又抱着来了一发。

他跨坐在钟嘉诚身上，借着昏黄的灯光看清对方的脸，还是一张面色很白的安静的面孔。龚子棋眼尾泛红，扶着硬挺的那物一点点往下坐，堪堪吃下了整根，发出一声满足的喟叹。

钟嘉诚干得狠，捣得他腰眼酥麻。他在一次次的顶弄中感受灭顶的快感，攀上顶峰前听到对方嘴里吐出几个字，子棋，别再失眠了。

龚子棋醒来已经不知道是几点了。窗帘是合上的，房间里只剩他一个人，凌乱的床铺提醒着他昨夜是有别人的。他时常有一种不安定感，就像他很容易在酒店房间里失眠。这种不安定感在他与钟嘉诚做爱的时候会更甚。

他有的时候会忍不住想让钟嘉诚更多的走进自己的生活，但他又不想让床伴过多窥见他的生活。这其实是很矛盾的，但是意外的无解。

两个人的初识其实并不复杂，钟嘉诚收了别人赠的票，看了龚子棋的演出，后来又意外在工作场合遇到，看对眼后就是顺理成章的上床。

龚子棋咂么出不对劲是在看到家里过多钟嘉诚生活的痕迹的时候。

不知道什么时候开始两人的关系不局限于做爱，他们还会谈到彼此的烦恼，做爱间隙捧着对方深情地吻，会产生自己很爱对方的错觉。

两人都忙，几周不联系对方也是常有的事。

他空悬着一颗心，却忘记了得到回应。某次演出结束后在后台收到一瓶奶，问了半天也不知道是谁拿进来的。想了想他不知怎么打开了微信置顶，没头没尾地发出一句「是你的奶吗」。

但是一直没人回复。

龚子棋又睡不好觉。他近来失眠更甚，靠着褪黑素勉强入睡，却还是梦见一些残碎的画面。

梦里什么都有，那些个令他困扰的事物织成巨大的网要将他套住淹没，始终没有一艘小船将他捞起。

呼救被海水吞没，他在无边的黑暗深海里下坠，忽地心猛一沉，惊醒时满头冷汗。

手机屏幕突然亮了。黑暗中冷不丁出现这么一块亮光，他有些分不清是在梦里还是现实。

是我送的。

打下这几个字，钟嘉诚久久没有按下发送键。晚上收到龚子棋的消息，他一直刻意地没有回。等到午夜梦回时分补上头天落下的工作后，琢磨着对方肯定睡下了，他才思考着要回点儿什么。

可他不知是存了什么心理，左编辑右编辑，四个字在他心里滚来滚去删了又改，愣是琢磨不出点道理来。

说到底他还是不知道为什么要送这瓶奶。

应该说从某个时间节点开始两个人就没见过了。倒不是刻意地避而不见，实在是有工作要忙。好容易得了空，他偷偷溜去看龚子棋的剧，出门前没忘在冰箱里拿了一瓶奶。那是很早以前，龚子棋第一次来他家的时候，他忘记备着点东西招待客人，干脆就请他喝奶。不过龚子棋很喜欢，那之后他就常备着这种奶了。上海冬天风大，他把自己裹得严严实实的，坐在剧场后排盯着那个人。他自己也想不明白，自己是来干什么的。

散场后他没像那些小姑娘一样去蹲sd，而是悄悄找到认识的工作人员，托她帮忙把奶送给龚子棋。

工作人员有些惊讶，你怎么不自己给他。

我还得回去赶稿。麻烦你啦姐！

哎……！真是，怎么溜得这么快。

钟嘉诚胡思乱想了半天，到最后也没按下发送键。他自认不是优柔寡断的人，但到头还是犯了难。

突然响起的电话铃声给他吓得一激灵。

龚子棋划开手机，刚才倏地亮起的是app推送。再度点开置顶对话框，还是没有任何消息。他刚要烦躁地扔开手机，对方状态却显示成了“正在输入”。他耐着性子等，对面断断续续“正在输入”了五六分钟，也没输什么消息进他的手机。

龚子棋干脆一个电话拨了过去。响过三声后对面接了，他抛下一句“明晚我有时间，来我家吧”，也不待对面做出回应就挂了电话。

他现在很少有这么冲动的时候。不知道从什么时候起他的一举一动都被很多人盯着，他做这也不多做那也不对，无数人来挑他的刺，他想问那些人自己到底哪里有问题，理智却告诉自己要忍耐。

钟嘉诚是他的解药。

做爱是床伴间永恒的主题。看着在自己跨间舔弄的钟嘉诚，龚子棋突然开口，是你送的奶吧。

噗。没想到对方冷不丁冒出来这么一句话，钟嘉诚差点呛到。从他进家后，两个人都默契地没有提昨天晚上的事，像往常那样洗了澡做好准备准备做爱。他以为龚子棋打算把这事翻篇了。毕竟龚子棋默认他是炮友，如果他是聪明人，那就不要过问太多，这样会把关系延长很久。

一定要在我给你口的时候提这件事吗？钟嘉诚抬头直视着他，手指在对方的根部不轻不重地掐了一把。见对方没有追问的意思，他沿着会阴一直舔到小腹。锻炼得当的身躯上没有一丝赘肉，但还是能看出连日的高强度工作让他点了掉肉。他在那意欲起飞的翅膀上留下自己的痕迹，晶亮的唾液打湿对方的身体，他突然想起很久以前的一个关于水的意象的问题。他后来忘记问对方，现在也还是没有问。

可能是他的错觉，他总觉得龚子棋今天干起来格外凶狠。几次他觉得自己在一艘破旧的木船上，疾风骤雨要将他颠簸入海，到最后神志近乎不清。

做完爱龚子棋点起一支烟，他在缭绕烟雾里开口。

我最近经常做梦。梦里是大海，阴天，还有我。我坠入深海，我开不了口，我就想，得有个人拉我一把，得有那么个人。

我想逃离那片海。

钟嘉诚沉默地聆听，适时地插问一句，梦里那个人出现了吗？

我不知道。我醒了。如果可以……

如果可以是你。后面两个字滚到了嘴边又被龚子棋硬生生吞掉。

子棋。钟嘉诚打断他的话。床上不要说这些。

他看见龚子棋沉默良久。

嗯，不说这些。这次换你上我。

他们倚靠着寒风做爱，窗外风声呼啸，但这与他们无关。

陆地上应当是没有海的，两个人的世界里都没有海水，吞没他们的只有彼此。


End file.
